


Kidnapping of the Heart

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-14
Updated: 2004-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What will happen when Justin Taylor Get's kidnapped? WIll Brian's heart be stolen away to?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thank to my PB as well as my beta TC. Great help. Also thanks to the girls, for all their love and support. Feedback is welcomed.

* * *

CODY’S POV

“Look at this asshole Craig Taylor. He talks about how gay people need to see that it’s wrong and how he would rather see us all locked up then spreading AIDS. How the hell can he sit there and talk about us without knowing us?” 

“Yeah. I know what you mean. He is such an asshole. And look at his son. He talks about gay people and has no idea that his son is one of us.” Brian smirks.

“How do you know that?” Michael asks

“Gaydar.” Brian laughs.

“He is stealing money from all of us with his ‘straight people are the right people’ shit. I have an idea. Wanna hear it?” I ask Brian and Michael.

“Sure.” They both say in unison.

“Well, he seems close to his son, but yet doesn’t know he’s gay. Lets kidnap him and make Craig pay us for him.” They look at me like I’m crazy.

“Are you fucking crazy, Cody? Shit! Of course you are. Only one problem, we would get caught and go to jail.” Michael says in a low voice.

“I need to go boys, duty calls.” Brian gets up to leave. “Brian, what do you think?” I ask him.

“Cody, it’s a good plan, but like Mikey said, we would end up getting caught and my son can’t afford to have me in jail. And neither can my company.” He smirks and walks out.

I look at Michael and he just shrugs. “I gotta get back to the shop. Later Cody.”

Later that night we are all sitting outside the studio where Justin is working late on his assignment. They got into my car thinking that we were going to Woody’s. 

“Cody what the fuck are we doing here?” Brian asks me.

“Kidnapping Justin Taylor.” I say rather calmly.

Before they could say anything Justin walks out and starts walking to his car. I jump out and go up to him. 

“Justin.” I yell at him and he turns around and looks at me.

“Do I know you?” He asks me.

“No, but you will.” I pull out a gun and then Brian and Michael come up behind me.

“You are out of your fucking mind.” Brian whispers into my ear but moves to Justin.

“Move it Taylor.” I yell at him.

 

BRIAN’S POV

“Just do as he says and this will be over before you know it.” I whisper into Justin ear. Damn he smells so fucking good. The television doesn’t do justice for his looks or body. He has the perfect bubble butt.

“Why should I go with you?” Justin looks at me. 

“Because we are going to make your daddy pay for all he has said about gays every where. He will pay to get his son back, plus it will break his heart once he finds out you are gay.” Cody smiles at him.

“I’m not gay.” Justin protests.

“Sure you aren’t.” Cody grabs Justin and kisses him. I push him away.

“Cody, this isn’t going to happen. He isn’t to get hurt or I will fucking hurt you. This isn’t about him, it’s about his father. I won’t go to along with this and I won’t let you hurt him. Now fucking move.” I move Justin to the car.

“I don’t want to go with you.” Justin whisper’s to me.

“I know but this will be over before you know it.” I tell him as I see Cody put a note on Justin’s car window.

We drive for about an hour and pull up to this cabin.

“Get the fuck out.” Cody yells at Justin.

“Cody.” I say sternly. I meant what I said. I won’t let him hurt Justin. This isn’t bout him.

“Fine.” Cody said and we all go into the cabin.

“I can’t believe we are doing this.” Mikey says whispering. “I agree with Brian. Cody we don’t have to hurt him.” 

“Whatever. Ok, now we just wait a few days then we contact his dad. We make him worry so much that he will pay a lot more to get his son back.”

 

JUSTIN’S POV

I can’t believe this is happening to me. I get kidnapped and I don’t know where I am. They blindfolded me once I was in the car. I know we are in a cabin in the woods but I have no idea where.

Brian seems to not really want to do this. He has kept that Cody guy from doing anything to me the last two days. I like Brian. If it weren’t under these circumstances I would like to get to know him better. Maybe if I befriend him he would help me. 

Then there is Michael or Mikey as Brian calls him. He just goes along with everything, especially with anything Brian says.

“Brian, I’m hungry. Could I please have something to eat?”

“Yeah. I’ll send Mikey out to get us something.” He smiles at me and I smile back. He is a good-looking guy. Ok, I admit it. I am gay, but my father wouldn’t stand for it if he knew. 

Michael and Cody go out to get us something to eat. Brian stays here with me. He walks over to me and sits down next to me. 

“So tell me about yourself.” He says.

“Well, I’m Justin Taylor. I am 17 years old and I go to PIFA. I have done a few shows. Sold a few things. I am the son of Mayor Craig Taylor who is a homophobe which got you guys to take me.”

He looks at me and puts a hand on my face. “Justin, I won’t let him hurt you. I promise you.” And he leans over and kisses me softly. I push him away and he looks at me.

“Justin, I know you are gay. Why fight this?” 

Before I could say anything Michael and Cody walked in.

I am sent to the room but I can still hear them talking.

“Brian what were you doing?” I hear Cody ask.

“None of your fucking business.” Brian snaps at him

“Brian you can’t get involved with him. He is a kidnapped victim.” Michael shouts

“Mikey, don’t patronize me. I am not doing anything that Cody doesn’t want to do to himself. But guess what, he isn’t into you. He isn’t afraid of me and he likes me.”

God, he is so full of himself. But it’s true. I like him.

“Whatever, Brian.” They both tell him.

“I’ll hurt him if you fuck this up Brian.” Cody screams and I hear the door slam shut.

That night Brian comes into my room and sits down next to me.

“You don’t have to be scared of me Justin. I won’t hurt you. The truth is that I didn’t want to do this. Why don’t we talk for a while?” Brian leans back on the bed.

“About what?”

“Whatever is on your mind, Sunshine.” He closes his eyes.

“Sunshine?”

“Yeah. I saw you smile on TV and it lit up the screen. What else could I call you?”

“Justin is my name.” I tell him and I can’t help but smile and he knows I’m joking.

He throws a pillow at me.

“So tell me about you.” I tell him sitting down next to him.

“Well, I own an advertising company. I have a son who is two years old. His name is Gus.” 

“Gus? How did you come up with that?” I have to ask.

“I was in the hospital two years ago and there was this little girl in there with a bear named Gus. It stuck out because she brought it up for her brother who was in a coma. The next time I saw her she had the bear and her brother was awake Two days later my son was having some problems and the little girl, I think her name was Molly was there seeing her brother. I never got his name. But when she asked why I was crying I told her my son was a little sick and she ran to her brother. She came to find me that night and said she talked to her brother about the bear and her brother told her to give it to my son. The bear’s name was Gus. So asa thanks we named him Gus. He doesn’t go anywhere without that bear.” He told me so much in such a short breath.

“But Gus is okay?” 

“Yeah. He’s fine now. He hasn’t had any other problems. He wants to meet the little girl but we can’t find her now.”

Knowing that he is talking about my little sister, and knowing my father doesn’t ever put her on camera made me smile.

“What’s so funny?” He asks me.

“Nothing. Just thinking about something.”

He leans over me and smiles. “You are just too cute Justin.”

“Brian.” That’s all I can get out before he is kissing me again. I can’t stop either. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him back. I know he’s a top right away. It’s not like I have never bottomed before but this is kind of crazy. I wish I could stop myself but I just can’t. I push him over and look at him. He runs his fingers through my hair.

“Fuck Sunshine, you are so fucking gorgeous.” Then he pulls me down to kiss me again.

I run my hand down and inside his pants and start stroking him through his underwear. Damn, his dick has got to be at least 9-inches if not more. I moan into his kiss and then move to kiss his neck as I unbutton his pants.

“Justin, I want you.” Brian moans out to me as I lower myself and take his dick in my mouth.

“OH FUCK! Justin.” Brian yells.

 

BRAIN’S POV

I can’t believe he has such a talented mouth, such soft lips. I have never had someone with such a talented mouth and hands. Must be the artist in him.

“Fuck Justin, I am getting close.”

He leans up and takes his pants off. He has a beautiful body. I feel a lump in my throat.

“Then you can have me. But Brian, please go easy. I haven’t done this in a long time. I have topped and bottomed before, but only once or twice” He tells me.

“Wow, and you denied you were gay. Sunshine, don’t worry. I’ll take it easy on you.” As I push him back on the bed I kiss his neck, moving down his beautiful body. He is moaning as I go down on him. I reach his cock and take it into my mouth. I eagerly suck on it. He tastes so good. I feel him arch up into my mouth and run his fingers in my hair. 

“Brian please, don’t tease me. Fuck me.” Just like I like it, them begging for it. But for some reason I want to take this slow and I want to share this with him.

“Patience Sunshine.” I tease him by licking the tip and running my finger over it. I lick his thigh and move up to his balls. Taking them into my mouth I hear him whimper. 

I move away and tell him to roll over and he does. I lick my way from his neck, down his back, to the crack of his ass. He arches up and moans as I tuck my tongue into his ass, licking the outside of his hole. Then I push my tongue inside and he pushes back into me.

I rim him fast and hard. I feel myself getting harder if at all possible. Just by fucking him with my tongue. It’s been two fucking days of sexual frustration. I want him so much. I need to cum inside of him. I lean up and roll him over. 

“I want to see your face.” I tell him.

I take the condom and lube, preparing him with my fingers. 

“Brian please, fuck me.”

I slowly push into him and he is so fucking tight. We both moan and I look down at his face. Making sure he is okay.

“Look at me Justin. I want to see your beautiful eyes.”

He opens his eyes and I just stare at him, not moving. He is so fucking beautiful. I need a moment to get grounded I push in all the way, feeling him tighten up.

“Relax Justin, I won’t hurt you. I can’t believe I am in you. You are so tight.” I lean over and kiss him. Pretty soon he is pushing up into me, demanding my attention.

We move together like we are one. I don’t know what it is about this beautiful blond but he has me doing things I don’t normally do. He has me thinking and feeling things that I swore I never would feel for anyone. I feel his walls tightening and I know he is close. I reach down and start pumping his dick at the same pace we are moving, then we cum at the same time. I lift my fingers and see his spunk all over them and Justin takes my hand and licks it off.

“Fuck that’s hot.” I tell him as I lean over and kiss him, tasting him on my lips.

“Yes it is.” He says smiling.

We get some rags and clean up. I wrap my arms around him and he kisses my chest and puts his head on my shoulder right by my neck.

“Brian, I want to go home.” 

“I know, but this will be over soon. I won’t let him hurt you.”

Just then we hear Cody scream. “Fucking asshole.”

I tell Justin to stay put as I get up and get dressed. I go to the bathroom and then out to Cody and Mikey.

“What’s the problem?” I ask.

“The asshole refuses to pay for Justin ransom. He said that he won’t pay knowing his son is one of us. I tried to tell him that we were trying to corrupt Justin into one of us. I’m just going to kill his precious son. I know he has a daughter as well. Maybe he will pay for her. Her brother is fucking dead.” Cody yells as he grabs his gun and walks into Justin’s room. I grab his arm and he hits me in the shoulder with the gun. I wince at the pain as he runs into the room. As I get up and run towards Justin I hear the gun shot.

“JUSTIN!! NOOOOOOO!!” I scream as I run inside.


	2. Kidnapping of the Heart

Thx again to my beta TC. Great work girl. I also want to thank the girls for supporting me and pushing me into doing my best.

* * *

BRIAN’S POV

 

“JUSTIN!! NOOOOOOO!!” I scream as I run inside. I am hoping that Cody hasn’t done it. Once inside the room I can see Cody smiling and I look to where Justin is laying on the floor, in a puddle of blood. I run over to him and drop to my knees to look at him.

“Oh my god. Cody! I can’t believe you did this.” I check for a pulse and feel one. 

“Brian.” Justin chokes out to me, holding my arm. “Help me please. I don’t want to die.” Justin pleads.

I pick him up and lay him on the bed. “Mikey, get me some towels.” I yell at Mikey.

He gets them for me and I press it to Justin’s wound. “Brian, what the fuck is wrong with you? He has destroyed everything we worked hard for. His father didn’t come through but maybe he will with his precious daughter.” Cody scolds.

“Brian, please don’t let him hurt Molly. Please.” Justin says through tears.   
“I won’t let him Sunshine.” I whisper to Justin. 

“But you didn’t stop him from hurting me Brian.” He chokes out and I lean over and kiss his forehead. “I won’t let you die Justin. I promise. I won’t lose you. And I won’t let him hurt Molly which we will talk about later.” I smile at him and he closes his eyes.

“Justin?” I whisper.

“Brian, help me please.” 

“Aw, poor little Justin. He is going to die a long painful death now. Or I can just shoot you in the head and get it over with.” Cody snaps at him.

“You fucking come near him again Cody and I will kill you. DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME?” I yell at him.

Cody laughs and walks out. “Fine, let him die a long painful death. I just offered to help ease his pain.” And we hear the door slam.

“Mikey, help me here. I need to get him out of here. Cody will come back and then one of us will be dead for sure if I don’t end up killing him for what he did to Justin.” I pick Justin up.

“Oh Fuck! It hurts Brian.” Justin whimpers.

“I know baby. We will get you somewhere safe and get you some help.” I kiss his temple.

I carry him out to the car, making sure Cody is gone. I walk over to Mikey, hug him and tell him I’ll call him later.

“I can’t tell you where we are going. I don’t want you to have to lie to Cody. I am not worried about him hurting you. He’s in love with you, Mikey. I have to make sure Justin is okay. I can’t let him die.” I can feel myself fighting the tears that are threatening to come out.

“You so love him. It’s okay to love someone Brian. Just go take care of him. Make sure he is ok.” Mikey tells me and for once I don’t flinch at the word love. I think it’s because Justin is different.

“Thanks Mikey.” I kiss him one last time before getting into my jeep and pulling out. I have to get Justin somewhere safe and where I can get someone to help him.

I drive down the road. “Brian, I’m worried about Molly.” 

I pull out my cell and hand him the phone. I tell him to call his father and talk to him.

“Dad is Justin. I was shot. The guy is going to come after Molly. You have to get her safe. Dad, you have to believe me.” Justin starts to cough and I take the phone away from him.

“Look Mr. Taylor, you maybe not care for Justin but if you ever loved him or your daughter you will get her out of there.”

“And who are you?” Craig asks me.

“I’m the guy who is saving Justin’s life and Molly’s if you will put aside your homophobic feelings for once and listen to Justin or me and get Molly safe. The guy who did this wants money from you one way or the other. He already has shot Justin, keep your daughter safe.”

“Okay, I will send her to her to a safe place until this is settled. Justin really got shot?”

“Yes. He did but I plan on taking care of him. I have to go. Take care of Molly.” I say into the phone and hang it up.

I hit one of my speed dials and wait for them to answer. “Kameron is Brian. I need you to meet me at the cabin. I need you to bring your doctor shit. I have a 17 almost 18 year old male with me who was shot.”

“Take him to the ER Brian.”

“Can’t. I can’t explain it. Just meet me there.” I tell him before hanging up. I never keep my tricks numbers but Kameron was different. He has helped me with a few things.

We get to the cabin and I look over again at Justin and I see he’s still sleeping. I keep checking his breathing. “Just hold on, Sunshine. Please hold on. We are here.” I tell him as I get out. I run to the other side to get Justin and see Kam pulling up. He grabs his bag as I grab Justin and carry him in. I lay him down on the bed and let Kameron get next to him and check him out.

“He’s lost a lot of blood Brian. What the fuck happened? And how did you get involved?” He looks at me.

“Just take care of him first. Then we will talk. Kam you have to save him.” 

“Okay Brian, let me do my job here. What’s his name?”

“Sun- Justin, his name is Justin.” I tell him.

“Justin can you hear me? I’m Dr. Kameron.” And I see Justin’s eyes open and he panics. “Brian?” He whispers.

“I’m right here Justin. Kam is going to take good care of you. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” I keep trying to reassure him, holding his hand.

“Molly?” He asks in a soft voice and my heart melts.

“She’s fine. I just called Craig back and he said she is somewhere safe now.” I tell him running my hands over his hair.

“Thank you Brian. I didn’t mean what I said about letting me down. Please just stop the pain.” 

“Kam, what is going to happen?” I ask worried out of my mind.

“Well, I need to get the bullet out of him. I will need to numb him up. You have any scotch to drink?”

“Kam, this isn’t a time to drink.” 

“Brian, it’s for him to drink, not me.” And I nod my head and go grab some scotch. I come back and lean over Justin then I help him drink. Once Kam was satisfied that Justin has had enough he told me to hold onto Justin tightly. He reaches over and gets some thong looking things from him bag. He puts them into the fireplace to heat them up.

“You aren’t going to use those after in the fire? That will hurt him more.”

“No it won’t Brian. It helps numb it as it’s going in. That way when I grab the bullet I can pull it out without when I pulled it out. Brian you have to trust me. Justin, you understand what I’m going to do?” He asks Justin.

Justin nods his head, pretty much passed out from the scotch he drank. I take Justin’s hand into mine and kiss it. “I love you, Brian.” Justin slurs out and I look at Kam and he just smiles and shakes his head. 

I watch as he gets the scalpel out and cuts around the wound. He then takes the thong looking things and slowly pushes it into the wound. I have to look away. Justin starts to whimper and I see tears in his eyes coming down his cheeks. I kiss him and keep whispering words of encouragement. 

Kam continues and before you know it, he has pulled out the bullet and has put some kind of stuff into the wound to help it heal better. He then stitches up the wound. He checks the IV he gave to Justin and sees that he has a little more left. 

“Ok Brian, I’m done. We just need to keep him still and keep the fluids going into him. He is going to be on the critical side for a bit. I’ll stay here with you and keep an eye on him. Now, why don’t you tell me all about him and how you got involved in this?”

I tell him what happened and he looks at me like I am fucking crazy. “I stayed with him to make sure Justin didn’t get hurt. I didn’t succeed in that though. Kam he has to be okay.”

“You care a lot about him to bring him here. Brian, I know I told you that you can use my cabin anytime you need it, but this could ruin my career.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you were here. And yes I care about him. He’s just a kid. He has so much to live for. I also found out that he is the boy who was bashed two years ago at a school dance. His sister is Molly.”

“The little girl that gave you the bear called Gus.” 

“Yes, the same one. I told Justin about it and he didn’t tell me that it was him.” 

“Well, now you can find out everything.” Kam tells me.

“Yeah. I know. But I won’t push him. He needs his rest right now. Kam I can’t thank you enough.”

“Don’t thank me yet. He still has a hell of a way to go. He still isn’t out of the woods Brian.” I just nod my head thinking I can’t lose him, not now.

“It’s out of our hands. Just let him know you are here if he needs you. You seem to care deeply for this young man. So, tell me Kinney. What does he have that the rest of us don’t?”

“I can’t explain it Kam. He just came out of nowhere and swoop me away.” 

“What are you going to do when you all get arrested for kidnapping? You think he will wait around IF he makes it?” He asks me and I never really thought about that. What will happen at the end of all this? How is this going to end? I am in so much in trouble. I shrug and get up to walk over to Justin’s bed. I sit down next to him. 

“What is going to happen, Sunshine? What is going to happen when this all ends and you are once again safe?” 

“Brian, he needs his rest. I’m going to take a shower if you need me or want me you know where to find me.” Kam smiles at me and winks.

I smile back but knowing what he was suggesting I shake my head. I don’t want to get more involved here. I am already in enough trouble without adding to it. I’m not about to fuck Kam again while Justin lies here, not sure if he is going to live or die. I can’t do that to him. Not right now...not ever.

For the next few days we have our ups and downs with Justin. I have to admit that if it wasn’t for Sunshine, I would have taken up on Kam’s proposal. But Justin is lying there, looking so pale. I can’t tear myself from his side. I should have done more. I should have stopped it. I didn’t keep my promise. 

As Kam and I sit here talking, I look out the window. I start thinking of the past, the present and the future. I am so deep in thought that the sound that brings me out of it is the sound of Justin’s monitor going off. My head snaps to look inside the room and I see that all the lines on the machine have gone flat.

“FUCK NO!!” I yell with all my might.


	3. Kidnapping of the Heart

I want to thank my beta,TC thanks for everything. I also want to thank all the girls who have stuck by me with my stories.

* * *

BRIAN’S POV

I hear Justin’s monitor going off and I rush over to his side. “Kam, fucking do something.” I scream at him.

“It’s okay Brian. His monitor just slipped off him. See he’s okay.” Kam puts his hand on my arm. 

“Thanks Kam.”

“You really care for this kid, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do. More than I ever thought possible.”

I watch as Kam gives Justin some more medicine and close my eye. I open them to find Kam staring at me. He puts his hand on my arm and moves it up to my shoulder.

“Brian, I know this has been scary, but you still are in a lot of shit. You helped kidnap the mayor’s son. You are not out of the woods Brian. I know you told me that his dad refused to pay because he’s gay, but it doesn’t mean the cops aren’t out looking.”

“I know Kam. I took one look at him and knew I needed to get out but hell, one look at him I also wanted in.” I whisper the last part more to myself then to him.

“Just be careful, please Brian. I don’t want you in trouble.”

“I know.” 

Kam goes out to the other room as I sit there and watch Justin rest. He looks so fragile. I just wish I could make it all better. Kam comes back a while later.

“Brian, your cell was ringing and I answered it. It’s a Cody.” And my heart beats faster. I take the phone from him and go out to the other room, telling Kam to stay with Justin.

“What the fuck do you want Cody?” I ask him with anger in my voice.

“Is he dead yet?” 

“Fuck off, Cody!”

“Look Brian, it’s better for all of us. You are ruining everything. You are letting the fact that he’s hot and gay get to you Brian. Now, where the fuck are you and who was that that answered your phone?” Cody blurts out.

“None of your fucking business. I’m not ruining anything. You are the fuck who ruined everything and thank god you didn’t kill him or I would have fucking kill you. Don’t call me again; I’m not in this thing with you. And if I know Mikey, he won’t be either. I told you Cody, Justin wasn’t supposed to get hurt. Now this conversation is over.” I tell him as I hang up the phone.

“You okay Brian?” Kam asks, coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

“Kam, look, I like you. We are, god help me, friends. Please don’t ruin this by making the moves onto me with a dying man in the next room.” I move away from him.

“I wasn’t making a move Brian. I was comforting you. If I was making a move I would just grab your dick.” He smiles at me widely.

“I’m sorry Kam. I am being an asshole. I guess I’m just a little worried about all this shit. I never wanted to kidnap someone. I never wanted to be attracted to the person, and I sure as hell, didn’t want him shot. Fuck, all I wanted was my quiet little life. Now thanks to Cody it’s all up in the fucking sky. I care about that kid Kam. I do. But how the fuck, will he forgive me after all this?” I wipe my eyes feeling the wetness on them. Fuck now I’m crying. I don’t cry. 

“Brian, I know that you are worried but maybe Justin won’t do anything.”

“It’s not up to him. It’s up to the cops.” 

“What are you going to do now?”

“Just take care of him and make sure he gets better.” I rub my face and lay back on the couch. Before I knew it, exhaustion took over and I was asleep. I was dreaming of Justin. He was kissing me, loving me. I could feel his lips on me, sucking me. But something wasn’t right. The mouth was wrong. I bolted up from the couch to find Kam on his knees, sucking me off.

“What the fuck Kam?”

“You were having a dream. I saw the major hard on and decided to help release some of your stress. Doctor’s orders.” 

“No, Kam. I can’t do this. I’m sorry.” I tell him getting up.

“Damn, Brian, come on. I know you care about him and hell even might love him but you are having these sex dreams, getting yourself all worked up and no release. Just let me help you with the release.”

As good as it sounded I couldn’t go through with it. Not with Justin in the other room.

“I’m sorry Kam. But it doesn’t feel right”

“No need to be sorry Brian. I respect that. But you can’t blame me for trying.”

“I couldn’t do you anyway. You are a friend and I don’t fuck friends.” I smile at him to show there aren’t any hard feelings between us. Nothing is hard between us.

“I know. Pity too. You were great.”

“Oh, I know.” I smirk with my tongue in cheek expression.

We move into Justin’s room. I sit down next to him and take his hand in mine. I rub it with my thumb as I lean my head back, closing my eyes.

“Justin, you have to be okay. Not just for you, but for me.”

I find myself drifting off into sleep. I awake sometime later to find Justin’s hand in mine. I pull it up to my lips and kiss it. He moans but doesn’t wake up.

I slowly lift myself off the bed so I can go take piss. I come back to find Kam checking Justin out, running his hands all over his body. I feel a tug of jealousy at seeing the doctor touching my boy.

“What are you doing?” I come up behind him.

“I’m checking on his injury. I wanted to keep an eye on it, to make sure it doesn’t get infected and this is a way to feel inside without too much pain.” I nod my understanding. Kam looked at me and smiled. “Brian, he’s drunk from the drink and he’s out of it. This is a way to feel around and make sure that everything is okay inside.” I smile back and nod.

 

“How is he doing?”

“He’s holding up. Luckily he is a fast healer. Plus he has the best damn doctor in this side of the states.” We both smile at his joke. But the truth is that he really is the best.

“I don’t know how to thank you Kam. I would repay it with a sexual favor but like I said, I don’t fuck my friends.”

“It’s okay Brian. You want to know how to repay me? Just be happy.”

“I’ll try.” 

“Good. Now, stop with the jealousy. I am not crazy enough to go after something you obviously like and care about.” I slap his arm and smirk at him. He fucking knows me to well. That is for a doctor. 

“I am not jealous. It’s not like he’s enjoying the touches from you.” He nods, understanding where I am coming from. I’m Brian Kinney. I don’t do jealousy, or at least I don’t admit to doing it.

I feel a hand on my back and turn around to see Justin’s beautiful blue eyes.

“Justin welcome back to the land of the living. You gave us a scare. You are going to be sore and weak but you are going to be okay with time.” Kam tells him. Justin just nods and grabs my hand.

“Justin, I know you probably have lots to say but right now, just rest. I’m not going anywhere.” Justin nods and closes his eyes again.

“He’s going to be fine Brian.”

“I know but you know me. I have to be sure with my own eyes.”

“I’ll go make dinner.” Kam smiles and walks out, leaving me alone with Justin. I sit down on the bed by my Sunshine and take his hand in mine. “It will work out. I hope it does.” I lean over and kiss his lips and sigh. Yes my Sunshine has to be alright.

 

JUSTIN’S POV

I wake to see Brian lying next to me. I reach out and touch his face. “Justin.” Brian whispers in his sleep and I can’t help but smile.

“He’s been really worried about you” I look over to see Kam by the door.

“I know. He’s a great man.” I look back at Brian’s sleeping face.

“How am I doing doc?” 

“You will be fine. Your body just needs to heal. We thought we lost you a few times. Luckily Brian is the same type of blood so I took some from him and gave to you, but you aren’t supposed to know that. Brian didn’t want you to know. He’s afraid of needles.” I look at him shocked.

“Wow. I would never have known.” 

“And you didn’t hear it from me. Justin he cares a lot about you. He is worried on what will happen once all this is over since he did help in the kidnapping.” 

I can’t get used to hearing that thought. Me, being kidnapped. But Brian is so different. He did everything to try and protect me. Yes, I got shot but I don’t blame Brian for it. He brought me here and saved my life. Got a doctor to come here and gave me his blood.

I close my eyes again, feeling sleepy I fall back to sleep.

 

With each day that passed, I felt a little better. Brian was taking good care of me. He wouldn’t let me do too much. Kameron was laughing through it all. Seeing Brian fuss over me.

It has been two weeks since I was shot. Half the time I was out of it. The rest of the time I was reassuring Brian I was okay. We haven’t talked about what happened. I want to forget why I’m here.

Brian has been so sweet. Doing things for me and taking care of my needs. I’m slowly getting other needs as well, needs that I know Brian has had for a while. He has not left but gave money to Kam to bring things back, including flowers. Brian gave me flowers, it was so sweet. Not real flowers. He got me those fake silk ones. He said it’s because of my allergies. Its okay because these ones will lasts forever. He also brought me some Lilies, fake of course. The roses were all different colors. He had some red, white, yellow, and pink. The card said that the pink ones are a symbol of appreciation, yellow means friendship, the white ones symbolize purity and red symbolizes love. But together it symbolizes unity.

He never stops amazing me. Brian Kinney does do romance. Have I said how much I love this man? It’s kind of funny being in love with the person who kidnapped you. He said once this is over, that when he gets out of jail he wants to take me away from all this. He wants to take me out and show me what it means to be the center of his world. 

I can’t think about when this is over. I want to be with him. But as long as Cody is out looking for me, I can’t do anything. Cody has disappeared from the face of the earth. No one knows where he is.

“Justin, I have a favor to ask. I want to call Cody and bring him here.” Brian tells me.

“WHAT! Are you out of your mind? He has already tried to kill me once.”

“Justin, let me finish. You will be completely safe. I won’t let him hurt you again. You will be in the other part of the cabin with Kam. He won’t see you. What I want to do is bring him here and have the cops pick him up here. We are making a deal with him. We are telling him that he can have you.” I flinch at that thought “Don’t flinch Justin, let me finish.” I nod my head.

“I will tell him that he can have you if he leaves Mikey and me out of it. When he comes to get you, I’ll call the cops and tell him where to find you. When they get here, they will find Cody here. Yes I will end up being arrested to, but I don’t want to be with you this way. I don’t want to hide Justin. It’s never been my way. Kam will make sure you are safe somewhere. Justin, I have to do this. For all of us.”

“If you are sure…Brian I don’t mind hanging out here. As long as I am with you I don’t really care about anything else.” I start to cry.

“Sunshine, don’t cry. It will look better to turn myself in. I don’t want them to find us first. It looks worse on everyone.” He pulls me into his arms.

“Brian can you wait and call tomorrow? I want one more night with you.” I beg him.

“Anything for you, Sunshine.” He takes my hand in his as we move to the bedroom. He lays me down and begins to kiss my lips. He slowly peals my clothes off as well as his own. He moves down, reaching my already throbbing cock. He takes me into his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat. I moan as I feel the first of my pre cum slip down his throat. 

He looks up at me and smiles. “Tastes great, Sunshine.” And moves his hand farther down and pushes his finger into me. He uses his own spit as lubricant. I arch up into him as he licks the tip of my dick.

“Feels so fucking good. Don’t stop.” 

As he pushes into me with his fingers, we hear someone at the door. We both look over to see Kam standing there, with a hard on. Brian looks at me and smiles. I smile back. Hell, it’s the least I can do after he came here and saved my life. Plus he is really hot.

I reach out to him and he looks at me, not sure what to do. 

“It’s okay Kam. Justin and I both want you in this.” Brian reassures him, as he looks back and forth between Brian and me. I nod my head letting him know is okay.

He moves over next to us. I reach up and rub his cock through his jeans. “You are over dressed.” He smiles and strips down to nothing as well. 

I pull him down and kiss him. He kisses me back while Brian is sucking on me and stroking Kam. Kam leans over and starts stroking Brian. We all moan and look at each other. Brian starts to suck me faster. I tell Kam to get up on the bed over me. He nods and does it. Once he is stable on the bed, I lean up and take his throbbing cock into my mouth while Brian takes his finger and shoves them into Kam’s ass. Kam leans his head back and moans. I lean over and grab Brian’s arm and pull him up and kiss him.

“Lay down next to me upside down.” I tell him. He does it quickly. He takes me back into his mouth as I take Kam in mine and at this point Kam is close enough to take Brian into his mouth. We suck each other at the same time. Each of us is sticking wet fingers into each other’s holes. I never done this but is fucking amazing.

We are all wet from the front to the back as Brian moves away and then leans over and kisses us both. He tells me to roll over and I find myself on my knees, sucking Kam and Kam's sucking me. I’m thinking that Brian is going to fuck me now. But to my surprise he leans over and sticks his tongue in me, licking the insides of me. His tongue is fucking my ass and I love this feeling. Brian's tongue is in my ass while his fingers are in Kam's ass now. Kam's mouth on my cock and I know I’m in heave. 

Brian moves away and then takes Kam and lays him down face up and tells me he wants me fuck him. I lean over to grab the lube and condom but Brian stops me. He takes them from me and takes the condom out of the packet. He sticks it on the tip and uses his mouth to push it down my dick. He then takes the lube and squirts it onto Kam's hole and rubs it in. He pushes me up to Kam's ass and tells me to fuck him hard. I look down at Kam who is smiling and nods as he puts his legs around my waist. I push into him slowly. With Brian behind me he puts himself to my ass and pushes in. I can feel the condom on him. When did he put that on? He fucks me and pushes me into Kam faster and deeper 

"I want you to remember this Justin. I want you to remember that I will always want you to have pleasure." Brian whispers into my ear. I lean my head back against him. 

"I want you to fuck me after him." Brian whispers. 

"A Brian sandwich?" I ask moving my hips faster. The thought of Brian in the middle drives me crazy. 

"If you want one." Brian says.

"Hell yes." I moan moving faster, my dick is going deeper into Kam and Brian going deeper into me. It doesn’t matter if I move forth or back, I’m in heaven. I can't believe this is going on. 

"You feel so tight Justin." Brian kisses my earlobe and licks my neck. 

I lean over to start stroking Kam. Brian sees this action and moves around so that he can help me stroke Kam. Kam throws his head back in pleasure. "Fuck Justin…Brian…this…feels so…fucking…good." He groans as he moves his hips up to meet my thrusts and our hands on his cock. 

"You like my boyfriend fucking you Kam?" Brian asks. 

"Fuck yes." Kam shouts. 

"You want it harder?" 

"God yes." As Brian pushes into me hard I push into Kam. Kam is the first to cum which sets me off and in the process sets Brian off. 

Brian pulls me out of Kam, removes the condom and takes me into his mouth. Knowing how to make it last longer and make me hard again so fast. His tongue works magic on my dick. He is hard again as well.

He leans up and takes another condom out and puts it on me. I look at him as he lays me down and slides on top of him. Kam gets on his knees over me facing Brian. He takes Brian in his mouth as I take him in my mouth. After a few seconds Brian turns Kam around, grabs a condom and puts it on before he enters Kam. I move a little so that I can reach Kam’s cock and take Kam into my mouth once again.

Every time I push up into Brian he pushes up more into Kam and Kam then moves farther into my mouth. I can feel my brunet tightening his anus walls around my dick. I love this feeling. I move to take Kam farther into my mouth and he arches into me. 

“Oh God, Justin, you have such a talented mouth.” Kam moans out.

“Not the only thing is talented with.” Brian replies.

“I believe it. God, I am getting so close”

“So am I. How about you baby?” 

I let go of Kam’s cock and grip Brain’s hips tighter.

“Oh god, Brian, yes.” I lean my head back.

Kam once again cums first and he bathes my neck and chin. Then Brian leans over and tells Kam to get off. Kam moves away and Brian leans over and kisses me. He takes the condom off himself and I start to stroke him off. Kam is resting next to us trying to catch his breath and watching us.

Brian slides off me and takes the condom off my aching cock turning around so that we are in a sixty nine position. He takes me in his mouth and I take him in my mouth and begin with the sucking. I stick a finger up him as he copies my movements. I push another finger into him and suck him hard. Soon enough we both are cumming together. He greedily sucks me dry as I do the same. 

“I wanted to taste you Sunshine.” Brian tells me before planting a big kiss on my lips.

“I’m glad. I love the taste of you as well.” I smile at him. 

“That was fucking hot boys.” Kam says out of breath.

We both look at him and throw a pillow at him. “Boys? What BOYS?” Brian remarks and we all start laughing.

“Ok, men, that was awesome.” He corrects himself.

Brian leans over and kisses me. “We need a shower, Sunshine.” He takes my hand and leads me to the shower. We both look back at Kam and smile. “Hell no, you guys go right ahead. I’m a doctor and know my limits.” We all laugh. “Amateur.” Brian comments as he pulls me into the bathroom. 

After one blowjob we come out. We lay in the bed together.

“Justin, tell me what happened to you a few years ago. I know that Molly told me you were hurt. That some boy hit you with a bat?” I feel myself stiffen. “It’s okay Justin, you are safe now.” And I nod my head.

“I jerked some jock off and he got pissed because he enjoyed it to much and decided to take me out, with a bat.” I tell him. My eyes giving away that it still bothers me.

“Well, okay, but that doesn’t exclude why you didn’t tell me that Molly was your sister when we were talking about her and Gus the bear.” I laugh at his change of the conversation. 

“Well, I didn’t know you were the man she gave Gus to. But you know now.”

“Yes I do. I just wish I had met you then. I could have prevented this from happening. Come tomorrow it will all be over with. Now you need your rest. You are still healing.” He kisses me again. I lean my head against his chest and sigh. 

“I love you, Brian” 

“Yeah, me too Justin.”

“Brian?”

“Don’t worry. I won’t let him hurt you again. You are mine now and I will protect you.”

“Thanks. I like you calling me your boyfriend.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have used that phrase. Go to sleep Sunshine.”

A few minutes later I feel Brian shift.

“Justin?” 

“Yes?”

“In case I don’t get to tell you tomorrow with everything going down. I want you to know I am glad we got together and hope that we can be together after all is said and done. And that you will wait for me. I also want you to know that I do love you. I don’t want you to doubt that.” 

“Everything will work out Brian, I promise. Now go to sleep.”

As we start to drift off, we are both thinking of the plans we have for tomorrow. Brian has his, and I have mine. I won’t let him go down for this.

Brian kisses my forehead before dosing off with a “Yes Dear.” and a smile on his face.


	4. Kidnapping of the Heart

Due to holidays my betas have been busy and gone so ALL mistakes are my own. There will be one more chapter after this one. I hope you have enjoyed my fics as much as I enjoy writing. Thx to all my girls..i love u all.

* * *

Brian Pov:

I lay here with Justin in my arms. I think about the great time that we had last night. With and without Kam. I have never felt anything so wonderful as being in this blonde’s arms. He is so fucking incredible. I can’t believe he has falling for me. I hate to say this, but I am thankful that Cody dragged me into this. I wouldn’t have found out what love truly means.

“Brian, stop thinking so much. You will fry your brain.” Kam tells me, looking over Justin.

“He okay?” I ask getting worried. Maybe last night was to much.

“He’s fine. Just wanted to check his wound and it looks fine as well. But after all this is done, he still needs to go in and have them look at it.” 

“I’m sure he will.” I smile at him.

“I will, and I am awake and here.” Justin leans up and kisses my neck.

“Well then you heard me Justin. You need to see your own doctor once you get out of here.” Kam instructs Justin and told him he could refer him to someone if Justin needed it.

I lean over and kiss Justin good morning and soon enough we are going at it. Kissing each other all over our bodies.

“Justin, get a fucking condom.” As he reaches over and grabs one. He opens it and goes to stick it on me. I grab his hands and take it from him, leaning up I place it on his dick. 

“I need to feel you inside me. I need it before, before, you know?” I stutter out. He just smiles and nods.

I lean up on top and climb on for a ride, soon enough we are both bumping and grinding into each other. He rolls me over and slowly pulls out and back in. I feel him grab my dick and start pulling it. We both cum at the same time. He falls over onto me and we catch our breaths. 

He pulls out of me and leans up. Grabbing a towel he rubs half my cum off me and leans over and licks the rest off. Cleaning the area as he goes.

He gets up and goes to the bathroom, smiling back at me. As he is gone I grab my cell and dial Cody’s number.

“Hello?” 

“Cody, its Brian. We need to talk. I can’t do this anymore. I want to make a deal with you.” I tell him, looking over at Justin, who just came out of the bathroom.

“What kind of deal?” Cody asks me.

“I’ll give you Justin if you let me and Mikey out of this thing. I don’t want to go to jail for anyone.”

“How will I get him?”

“Come get him. I will tell you where we are and you come get him. But I want your word that you will leave Mikey and me alone. That once you have Justin that you handle him on your own.” I look at Justin who is sitting next to me at this time.

“Fine, deal. Where are you?”

“We are at a cabin.” As I give him directions I see Justin shift by me. He’s nervous. Hell I’m nervous. I know where I’m going when the cops get here.

“I’ll see you soon Brian. And tell Justin I have something for him.” As he laughs, he hangs up the phone.

I reach over for Justin and he leans over into my chest. “You know I didn’t mean that about going to jail for anyone. I would go to jail for you. It gives you the freedom again and I just hope you will come see me. I love you Justin.”

“I know, and I love you to.” 

“I have one more phone call to make. I have to call the cops and let them know.” I tell him as I pick up my phone. Justin takes it and smiles. “You should wait until closer to time when Cody will be here.” I nod my head. He’s right, otherwise they will come and arrest just me.

“Ok but we need to send Kam away. I don’t want him in trouble.” I kiss his temple as he nods his head. Ya this plan is going to work. It has to. I can’t keep him from living his life anymore.

 

JUSTIN POV:

My plan has to work. Cody is on his way and so are the cops. I can’t believe this is all going to end tonight. I talked Brian into waiting to call the cops until it was almost time for Cody to be here. I really hope this works. I can’t afford for it not to work.

Brian looks at me with concern. “Are you okay Sunshine?” He asks me.

“Ya, I’m just a little nervous.” I reply. 

“Come here Justin.” He pulls me onto his lap, facing him. “This is what needs to be done. I can’t have. I know you are worried about this, but we talked about this. I told you we didn’t have to do this if you were to scared to. But you told me you wanted me to do this. That you didn’t want to hide like this or you didn’t want me to live my life hiding. Justin, I love you. I don’t say that to just anyone. I want you to have everything but hiding here away from Cody isn’t the answer. And in order to turn him in I have to turn myself in. “

“I know, I love you to.” I kiss his lips. “I just want everything to be okay.”

“It will be, all it will be is you having a boyfriend in jail for kidnapping you.” He tries to lighten the room but I am afraid things won’t work out. I just hope the police buy my story.

“Kam.” I call to him.

“Justin are you ok? Do you need something?” He asks me.

“Yes I’m ok and yes I need something. I need you to leave now before everything starts. Brian and I don’t want you involved in any of this. You have a career to uphold.” I hug him. “Thanks for everything you have done.” 

Brian comes in and sees us embracing and smiles. “Another round?” He asks us as we just look at each other and laugh.

“Nope, Justin’s kicking me out.” Kam tells Brian.

“I just think it’s time he goes. Brian even agrees with me on it. Hell it was his idea.”

“Ya Kam, we both are grateful for all you have done but it’s time for you to go. Cody will be here soon and you don’t need to lose your job over us.” Brian hugs him. 

“It was great to see you again Brian, call me sometime. Both of you. Justin it was a pleasure in many ways to meet you. Take care of yourself and look out for Brian.” Kam smiles at us both. We help him with his stuff to his car and stand there and watch him leave. Brian puts his arm around me and kisses the side of my head.

“It’s showtime Sunshine”

We head back in and Brian comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. “Justin, stop worrying. This is the way it has to be. Besides, just think, you’re boyfriend will be the best looking criminal in that joint.” 

“That’s not funny Brian. You will also be the one everyone wants.” But they won’t have him if my plan works.

He gently kisses me and puts our foreheads together. Looking into my eyes he is saying so much with his eyes. They say the eyes are the entrance to the soul and I can see Brian’s. He’s scared but not showing it.

Just as he goes to kill me his cell phone rings. 

“Ya. Hi Cody. Ya, it’s still on. I know. I just want this over with. I want my life back. Okay we will see you in awhile. Ya bye.” He said hanging up.

“Is he on his way?” I ask, feeling myself getting nervous. I just hope the cops get here shortly after Cody.

“Ya, he’s about 45 minutes away. Time enough to pleasure you one more time.” He smiles and kisses my neck. 

“Brian, I don’t want you to do this. I just want you to hold me, please” and I feel my body being pulled down onto his and as my head hits his shoulder I feel the tears flowing.

“Oh Sunshine, it will be ok. I will get a great lawyer, I have someone in mind. And I will get a deal since I am turning us in, all but Mikey and then I will get out on good behavior.”

“I know, I just want this to go as smoothly as possible. I would die is anything happened to u.” I whisper in his ear. 

“Same here Justin. When you were shot, I was petrified and the thought of not having you in my arms again nearly killed me. I can’t take the chance of losing you. This way I know you are safe.” He lifts my chin up and looks into my eyes.

“I love you Justin Taylor. More then humanly possible. I just hope that Cody doesn’t blow this.” I just hope I don’t blow this is running through my mind.

About forty-five minutes later there is a knock on the door. Brian leans up and kisses me one more time.

Brian opens the door and Cody walks in and sees me. He starts to walk towards me but Brian gets between us. 

“What are you doing Brian?”

“First off, he isn’t in your care yet and I still want let you hurt him in front of me. I still have a say as long as you are here in front of me.” Brian tells him and Cody looks at me.

“Ok, then later Justin, you will pay.” I whence at the thought.

“Justin sit down a second.” I look up into Brian’s eyes. He is trying to stall until Carl and the cops get here. Brian had called his friend Carl to turn us in.

I take a seat and Brian sits next to me, pointing at the place across from us for Cody to sit on.

“Now Cody, when you first brought this kidnapping thing up I laughed at you like Mikey did. I know it hurt you because you are in love with Mikey.” 

“No I’m not” Cody gets defensive.

“Don’t fucking hide it. I know it is so. But Cody, to bring him into something like this, which can get him arrested, is so beyond friendship. And that isn’t what you do to people you love. Now, once this is over, you don’t contact Mikey or me. I won’t have you hurting him by putting him in jail where he can be hurt a lot worse.”

“Fine, is that all?” He asks going to stand up.

“No, sit your ass down. Now, I should kick your ass for bringing me into this charade. I have a son I have to think about and I will be damn if I let you take it away from me. I won’t let you destroy what I have with my boy.” Brian looks at me and I know he is talking about me now to.

“Fine, look I told you I won’t say a word about you or Michael. Now give me Justin and we will be out of your hair and you can get back to your life.” Cody snipes out.

“Just one more thing. To take out what you feel about Craig Taylor on his son is wrong. Justin is a good kid and very fucking talented. I don’t like leaving him in your care but I also have to think of the future.”

“Okay, whatever. Sounds like you have a thing for the blond.” Cody points out.

“Rather I do or don’t is none of your fucking business, but for the record, yes I care for him. I just need to do what is best for all in this.” He looks at me and I lower my head.

“And Justin is okay with you giving him to me?”

“It was his idea. He didn’t want me to be in any more trouble then I was.” I look up at him in shock. It was his idea. Just proves just how wrong everyone was about him.

“Brian?” I ask him in a low voice.

“Look Cody, I don’t know about this anymore. I just want things back to normal.”

“Okay I will take him and go and you will never hear from me again.” He looks at me and smiles. “I have so many plans for you Justin. I can’t wait to get you alone and start my plans in action.”

I look at Brian who was looking out the window. He looks back to me and smiles and nods, letting me know that Carl was here.

“Fine, take him and get out.” Brian spats out.

He takes my arm and he opens the door to having the cops standing there with their guns pointed at us.

“Don’t move. You are surrounded and have no where to go. Let Mr. Taylor go.” Carl tells Cody who just pulls me against his chest with a gun pointed at my head as he pulls us both back into the cabin. The cops follow in with us. 

“Hi Brian.” Carl tells him without taking his eyes off Cody and me.

“Hey Carl, how’s Deb?” 

“Fuck, you called him didn’t you?” Cody looks at Brian.

“Yes, I did. I can’t keep doing this. It’s not fair to anyone and it isn’t the life Justin deserves.” He smiles at me.

“Fuck you Brian.” He cocks the gun again.

“You don’t want to do that son.” Carl tells Cody calmly.

“Who the fuck cares what I do. I’m going to jail, so why not let it be for murder.”

“Because you can get a lifetime with a murder wrap. Right now it’s just kidnapping and if Justin saids so, attempted murder. Don’t make it murder one on yourself. Be smart, let the kid go.” Carl tries to reason with him.

“I won’t leave my future up to Justin.” Cody pushes the gun into my head. I whence at the pressure. 

“Fuck Cody not there, he was hit in the head with a bat there.”

“Fuck you Brian you turned us in. “ As he turned the gun I look at Brian and he is eyeing me to move to my left. As soon as I did, he jumped on top of Cody and the gun went off. Brian grabbed Cody’s arm and twisted the gun from his hand. 

Brian leaned up and handed it to Carl who took Cody and turned him over.

“Cody, I thought I knew you better then this. Now I have to arrest you and read you your rights.” As Carl did that, Brian came over to me and hugged me. “Are you okay Sunshine?” He asked me as he is rubbing my forehead.

“FUCK Brian. I am going to hurt you. You fucking ruined my plan.”

Brian looked into my eyes and smiled and turned around walked over to Cody and decked him. “You ever fucking touch him again and I will kill you. And I told you not to point that fucking gun on his head like that. He had a bat hit it once, he sure as hell didn’t need a fucking gun poking into it. He gets fucking headaches because of it and if he has more problems from this, I will make your life a living hell in jail.” 

Brian turned back to me and kissed the area where he was just talking about. He lifts my head up and kisses me as we hear them take Cody out, screaming his head off. 

Carl clears his throat as Brian puts his forehead against mine once again. “Looks like my plan worked Sunshine.” 

“Brian, I hate to do this, but you admitted to me on the phone that you knew about all this. I have to place you under arrest, but like I said, we can get you a lesser sentence then Cody’s since you helped Justin and turning yourself in. I haven’t told anyone else about this. I will leave it up to you. Say your good-byes.” 

 

Brian turns to me and I nod my head smiling. “I love you so much. Ya your plan worked. Cody is going to jail.” Before I could say anything Carl started reading Brian his rights and handcuffing him. I looked into Brian’s eyes. I know his plan worked, I just hope mine does now.


	5. Kidnapping of the Heart

Once again I want to thank the readers and my girls for everything they have done and kept me going and helped me when needed.This is the last chapter to this story. I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter also isnt beta'ed due to they are doing the holiday thing. So all mistakes are my own. Oh and Kami's since shes read it.lol Love ya girl. Thx for supporting me. Damn Da Man.

* * *

Justin Pov:

As Carl is reading Brian his rights I take a deep breath and hope that my plan works.

“Wait, Carl.” I tell them as they turn around and look at me.

“What is it son?” Carl asks me.

“Brian isn’t one of them. He saved me. He got me away from Cody and brought me here and took care of me when I was shot. I want to press charges on Cody, but Brian isn’t with him.” I look at Brian and then to Carl’s face.

“Justin, he has already admitted that he was involved.” 

“Yes involved in helping me and saving me. That’s what he meant. Right Brian?”

“What are you doing?” Brian asks me.

“Brian, is that what you meant?” Carl looks from me to Brian. He knows what I am doing.

Brian just looks from me to Carl. “Brian, were you talking about being involved in rescuing Justin from the kidnapper? I have to know this in order to set you free.”

He smiles at me and looks to Carl. “Yes that’s what I meant by being involved. I was involved in helping him get away” 

Carl starts to take the cuffs off. “Sorry for the misunderstanding sir. My apologies.” Carl winks at Brian then smiles at me. 

“Well I have a kidnapper who needs to be taken in. Justin I will need you to come to the station to give us a statement regarding Cody Bell. I’ll see you gentlemen at the station.” Carl shook both our hands and pulled me into him. “Justin, take care of him. I have never seen him like this.” 

“I will, I love him.” He nods his head and walks past Brian, whispering something to him. Brian looks at me and smiles and I can see he said ‘I know’ in response.

We follow Carl out and we hear Cody yelling that Brian was with him that he helped kidnapped me. 

“Mr. Bell you DO have the right to remain silent, PLEASE use it.” Carl tells him before turning to us. “See you boys soon and Brian thanks for helping us catch him?” 

“No problem” Brian replies, putting his arm around my shoulder. We wave as they pull away. Brian turns me into his arms and holds me tight.

“You are amazing.” He whispers to me.

“Yes I am, but why do you say that?” I smile up at him.

“I helped kidnap you, and you don’t press charges.” 

“You also saved my life Brian. Plus I love you and I couldn’t see sending you to prison. Plus, there was no way I was going to show my beautiful bubble butt up there to all those horny inmates” He slaps my ass and laughs.

We head back inside. I push him down onto the couch and sit on top of him. I lean in to kiss his lips as he pulls away. He just looks at me for a second then closes the distance between us and kisses me, with deep sensual kisses. I feel his tongue moving with mine. I love the taste of Brian Kinney. 

He runs his hands down my back. I lean my head back and moan as he licks my neck. Nibbling at the spot that drives me crazy. You know the one, right under your earlobe where the ear meets the neck. 

I slide my hand down his chest, moving up to cheeks. I lean in and kiss him with all the passion I have in me. He moans into my mouth as he leans me up so he can stand up. He lays me down on the floor, tearing each other’s clothes off. 

He grabs some lube and condom and looks down at me.

“You are so fucking amazing Justin.” He answers that comment with a mind-blowing kiss.

He opens the condom and places it to my dick. I grab his hand and shake my head.

“I want to feel you inside me Brian. I need the safety of your body in mine” He looks at me before smiling and placing it onto himself.

He leans over, kissing my neck and squirting some lube onto his fingers. Staring into my eyes as he slowly inserts one finger, then two into my hole.

I arch my hips up into his fingers as my head leans back. “Oh fuck, that feels good.” I moan out to him. He leans over and kisses me. He pulls away and just puts his forehead to mine, staring at me as he sticks another finger in me.

I close my eyes as he takes his fingers out and puts the head of his cock to my hole. “Justin. Open your eyes, I want to see your eyes when I enter you. I want you to see that I love you.” I keep them open as he slowly enters me. I fight to keep my eyes open. Looking at him I can see the love he has for me in his eyes. In the way he caresses me.

He pulls out and pushes all the way in, making me feel every inch of his dick. “Fuck Justin, so tight.” He mumbles out.

“You feel so good inside me. God Brian, fuck me” 

He stops moving inside me and looks down at me. “No” 

“What do you mean no?” 

“I mean no, I won’t fuck you.” 

“Brian.” 

“I am not fucking you. I am making love to you.” He pushes in slowly and kisses me again. My heart melts for this man all over again.

I smile at him as he makes love to me. He leans over, stroking my cock with his hand and moving inside me, slowly. 

I look up at him as he makes love to me and I can see in his eyes that it’s love. If someone would have told me a year ago that I would be kidnapped and fall in love with one of them, I wouldn’t have believed them. I would have laughed in their faces. But here I am, been kidnapped and fell in love with one of them.

I watch Brian’s eyes as he makes love to me. He leans over and kisses me as we both reach the point of pure ecstasy of climax. 

That night we made love to each other as often as our bodies would allow us to. Then we feel asleep in each other’s arms.

The next day we went to the police station and signed some papers against Cody. They talked to us both and Michael and Brian will not be prosecuted. I told the police that Michael helped Brian with helping me get away. I told them Cody worked alone in taking me and that was it. We left the station and went back to Brian’s loft.

“Justin, I want to ask you something.”

“What is it Bri?” I look at him.

“I want you to move in with me, be my partner, be my life.”

I started to feel tears run down my cheeks as I wipe them away, Brian took my heads and kissed me. We moved towards the bedroom and laid me down on the bed. 

He slowly undressed me as I undressed him, never taking our eyes off each other.

Once we were nude, he kissed me again. He leaned up and looked into my eyes, running his finger down my cheek and smiled.

“You know Sunshine, that day we kidnapped you, well you weren’t so innocent.” He kisses me again.

“What are you talking about?” I laugh as his kisses tickle my neck.

“You weren’t so innocent. You weren’t the only thing kidnapped that day. My heart was kidnapped by you.” As his words sink in my smile got wider and he kissed me again, never stopping as we started to make love again for the rest of our lives.

The Next day:

Brian POV:

We walk into the police station to find all kinds of reporters there. Justin introduced me as his hero and how I helped him get away and how I took care of him after the kidnapper shot him. 

We go into Carl’s office after they took pictures of us and Justin filled out the papers he needed to fill out. Carl shook both our hands and we walked out. I pull Justin into me and kiss him and we see flashes from camera’s going off. Justin puts his head into me.

“Do either of you have a comment to make.” One of the reporters asks.

“Yes I do. Carl I want to press charges against Justin Taylor.” They all look at me including Justin and I smile down at him. 

“On what charge Kinney?” Carl asks me, knowing I am up to something.

“For kidnapping my heart.” I kiss him again and whisper in his ear. “Let’s go home.” He nods and kisses me before we head out of the station and into the rest of our lives together.

 

Five Years Later:

Justin and I have been together for five years now. Cody got fifteen years for the kidnapping and thirty-five years for attempted murder. He pleaded guilty to all charges and when he tried to put Mikey and me in it, Justin refused to press charges. It didn’t go to trial since Cody pleaded no contest to the charges, which ended up with a total of fifty years 

Justin and I live together in a bigger house. We keep the loft for a place we can get away to. Justin’s father never accepted him but Justin has accepted that his dad won’t.

Justin is on a roll with his paintings. He is a very talented man. The one he did of me is hanging in our room. I refused to let anyone see it. It is one of my favorites. 

We have four kids with Mel and Lindsey. Justin and I both jerked off into the same cup so we didn’t know who’s sperm the egg took, or if both of our sperm. 

We have Gus of course, then there are the twin boys, Trevor and Tucker. Then we have our little girl, Jada. We couldn’t be happier. And for all of those people out there that don’t believe you can find true love in the strangest places, think again. I did.


End file.
